Spy Games
by minlight
Summary: AU, Fuji is the heir to an empire and Tezuka is entrusted with the job of guarding over him. TezuXFuji mostly but other pairings will appear. Chapter 7 Uploaded! Finally COMPLETED! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Spy Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ego trip: Hi everyone, this is a brand new story that I'm writing in the midst of a super busy exam period. I suppose this is my way of de-stressing, or rather its just a way of procrastinating. Sigh why do we have exams? Anyway, this story will be quite different from my previous one, for starters, its shounen-ai. It's also based in an alternate universe, so expect a different environment. Mainly, TezuXFuji but other pairings will pop up along the way. Hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis characters are not mine…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Many years ago…

Young Tezuka was sitting beside his father in a luxurious limousine, as a chauffeur drove them from their modest little house in the suburbs of Tokyo deep into the forested lands surrounding the mountainous areas in Tokyo. It was early, barely dawn when they'd set out and they've been driving for quite some time. The trees and scenery all looked the same, the sky beginning to brighten up marginally with every mile they drove. 

Where were they going?

As if he had heard his young son's unspoken question, Tezuka's father spoke, "Kunimitsu, listen up. From today onwards, you will be living with the Fuji family. You will be Young Master Fuji's companion from now on. You are to guard over him and make sure no harm befalls him. Do you understand me?"

"Why? Father, why?" asked a slightly bewildered Tezuka. Why did his father suddenly tell him all these and why did he have to live with this Fuji person and guard over him? There were so many questions running through his mind, but he only permitted himself to ask one. From as far as his memory could bring him, he remembered the training he'd received, to maintain dignity, composure and control at all times. 

Turning to his young son, the older Tezuka struggled to find a way to explain the situation in a way his young son could understand. Kunimitsu was his pride and joy, an obedient and outstanding son. Even at this young age, his sense of duty was strongly instilled and he often acted beyond his age. However, there were still worries. What father wouldn't worry about sending his son away to live with another family, for him to be a Guardian over the next generation of the Fuji family. It was an honour to be selected, to have the opportunity to serve one of the most powerful families in Japan. Wasn't that what he had been hoping for since the day his son had been born? Wasn't that why he had placed rigorous mental and physical training upon his young son? Finally it was all paying off, His son had been selected to be a Guardian. Yet, there were tears in his eyes.

"We will be arriving at the main house shortly," said a disembodied voice through the speaker system in the limo.

Knowing he was running out of time, the older Tezuka turned to his young son who was still watching him with a sense of foreboding and apprehension. "Kunimitsu, this will be your life from now on, remember your duty lies with the Fuji family now. This is for your own good, remember we only want what is best for you, son," he managed before the limo came to a stop before a grand mansion sited in a large clearing in the forest.

Watching his father drive away in the limo they'd arrived in, Tezuka felt empty and abandoned. His father had left him standing at the front porch of the intimidating mansion, beside an intimidating adult. With a quick kiss on the forehead and one last whispered goodbye, his father was gone. 

Raising his eyes to the sky, Tezuka could see that beyond the treetops, the sun had finally risen, showering the world with its light and warmth. Yet he could not feel it.

Suddenly, something, no someone came up from behind and hugged him. Caught off guard, Tezuka's first instinct was to struggle away from the embrace, he didn't like close human contact. But before he could shake of the person behind, the adult next to him had already pulled them apart.

Turning around, Tezuka was fully prepared to give the offending person a patented glare, but for the first time in his life, he was speechless.

"Young master Fuji, what are you doing out here? You should be inside, its too early for you to be gallivanting around out here," chided the adult gently, with a sense of deference. 

Completely ignoring the adult, the young boy of about the same age as himself turned and smiled at Tezuka. With his sandy brown hair lit up by the rising sun, he looked much like an angel, so beautiful and fragile. 

"Hello, I'm Fuji, are you going to be my new friend?" asked the brunette, smiling sweetly. 

At a loss for words, Tezuka turned to the adult who was still standing behind Fuji. Realising it was his cue to explain, he bent down and spoke softly," Young Master Fuji, he is Tezuka Kunimitsu, from now on, he'll be your companion and one of your Guardians."

"Hai, so you are my new friend. Welcome to my house, come in," invited Fuji still smiling what would later be known as Fuji's trademark smile.

That was his first meeting with Fuji Syusuke, the heir to one of Japan's most powerful families. Little did he guess that from that day, his life would change drastically, that fate would tie him so inextricably to his brown haired Young Master. Looking back, he might have guessed from the way Fuji's smile could warm him up in ways the sun could not, the way his sense of emptiness and abandonment had vanished. But who could have predicted…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the days that followed, Tezuka began to understand the situation better. He learnt that 4 families now effectively ruled Japan, including the Fuji family. As heir to this huge responsibility, Fuji had not only inherited the prestige, the power, he had also inherited the danger. That is why every heir to the family had a group of Guardians who were supposed to watch over the Young Master and to make sure no harm could befall him. Tezuka now knew why his father had placed such emphasis on his mental, physical and academic education. He was the first Guardian to be selected at such a young age. He was told that from the day he entered the Fuji family, his only duty was to protect Young Master Fuji. 

He was given the room next to Fuji's, a room the size of half his old house. Only Fuji, himself and the servants occupied the huge mansion in the forests. Tezuka soon realised that was why Fuji seemed so starved for companionship. With no one else of the same age, Fuji had been a lonely child, closeted in the forests, away from harm, away from the rest of the world. All that changed the day Tezuka arrived.

As the servants watched in bemusement and a certain apprehension, the pair became closer and closer. As a future Guardian, Tezuka had daily lessons from present Guardians of Fuji's father. He underwent training not unlike that of CIA agents or members of the secret service. Of course, this was coupled with daily lessons with a tutor together with Fuji since neither went to school. This enormous workload would have staggered a lesser child, but Tezuka never complained or so much as expressed any signs of tiredness. He understood his duty, to prepare himself for any battle his Young Master Fuji could possibly face. Whatever the adults threw at him, he overcame and mastered it with singular determination. 

Fuji on the other hand underwent his own version of training, to prepare him for the day when the weight of the entire Fuji clan would be placed upon his slender shoulders. As a child, Fuji had been small, scrawny and fragile. His beautiful blue eyes and brown hair often gave others the impression of beauty, leading to many misunderstandings regarding his sex. On first look, it would be extremely easy to mistake Fuji for a girl, a beautiful one. It didn't help that next to the stoic Tezuka, the ever-smiling Fuji seemed so much more gentle.

As a child, Fuji had no friends until Tezuka arrived at the mansion. Starved for relationships with people of his age, he simply would not leave Tezuka alone. Unable to shake him off, Tezuka resigned himself to having Fuji around. Before anyone noticed, the pair became inseparable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Years passed…

"Ah finally, tomorrow we'll finally get out of this place. Aren't you excited Tezuka? Finally we'll get to go live in the city, go to a regular school…" said Fuji as he looked out from the balcony of Tezuka's room. Noticing the lack of response from Tezuka, Fuji turned away from the spectacular view and went into Tezuka's room. There he found Tezuka fast asleep on the bed, tired after a long day of packing, preparing for their departure from their home of so many years and for their arrival at the house in Tokyo. 

In the dimmed lights, Fuji couldn't help but notice how strikingly handsome Tezuka was, relaxed in slumber. Usually, Tezuka would be stone-faced and expressionless. Only sometimes when they were alone, he would relax. However, this was another side of Tezuka nobody else had ever seen, a side reserved only for Fuji. 

"Goodnight dear Tezuka, sweet dreams," whispered Fuji as he bent over to brush a light kiss across Tezuka's forehead. 'He must really be tired, he wouldn't sleep so soundly usually,' thought Fuji as he turned of the lights and left for his own room, struggling against the urge to crawl into bed with Tezuka. Oh how he missed the days when Tezuka had allowed him to sleep in the same bed when the thunderstorms frightened him, the warm feeling of sharing the same bed, where he knew he was safe from harm. Sometimes Fuji couldn't help wishing they were back in the past when Tezuka had been more generous with his affections. But as the years had passed, the smiles became rarer, his expressions becoming more shuttered, even to Fuji, especially to Fuji. 

Shaking these thoughts from his mind, Fuji went back to his own room, feeling just a bit lonely. The instant the door clicked shut behind him, Tezuka's eyes opened, wide awake and alert to every movement around. With an odd expression, he raised his left hand to his forehead, where he could still feel the remnants of Fuji's goodnight kiss.

In their separate rooms next to each other, sleep eluded them both.

End of chapter 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello, end of the prologue. How was that? Hope you liked it. My first attempt at such a story, so sorry if it comes out wrong. Anyway please let me know what you think. Like it, love it or hate it… I know I'm not good at this but I'm trying my best so… Ok enough of the wallowing in self-pity for my lack of literary genius… See you next chapter. 


	2. Beginning

Spy Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ego trip: Hi everyone! Thanks for supporting this story! Actually the idea for this story came to me in the middle of trying to memorise the plate tectonics theory, don't ask why… Anyway I'm glad you guys seem to like it, it makes writing all the more worth while. Ok enough rambling, on with the story…

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis characters are not mine…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Early morning…

* Knock knock * "Fuji, are you awake? It's time to get up, we're leaving in an hour's time," said Tezuka from outside Fuji's room. When no answer came, Tezuka sighed wearily, of all days for Fuji to oversleep, he had to pick today. 

'As if you have the right to scold him, you yourself overslept. If it weren't for that odd dreams you were having, you wouldn't even be awake now,' a voice chided in Tezuka's head. Having spent the last night tossing and turning till the wee hours of dawn when exhaustion finally took over, what little sleep he had been granted had been filled with disturbing dreams, dreams of Fuji… Viciously ending that thought by banging his head on Fuji's door, Tezuka was caught off guard when the door swung open.

Off balance due to his head-banging action, Tezuka fell forwards, right into Fuji. Mortified, he quickly pulled himself together and backed away from his semiconscious Young Master. Regaining his composure, he was relieved to find that Fuji was still half-awake and didn't seem to notice what had just happened.

* Yawn * "Good morning Tezuka…" Fuji managed before tipping forward so his forehead rested on Tezuka's broad shoulders. To begin with, Fuji wasn't a morning person, with low blood pressure in the mornings, usually requiring some time for him to gain full consciousness. However this morning, due to a largely sleepless night no thanks to a certain person, his condition seemed even worse. His brown hair, usually neat and tidily combed, was mussed up and he had a severe case of bed head. His eyes were barely open, only a tiny bit of blue peeked out from beneath his thick lashes. In his pyjamas, Fuji Syusuke heir of the Fuji clan looked more like a small kid who wanted just five more minutes in bed.

Ignoring the havoc Fuji's closeness was wrecking on his pulse, Tezuka took Fuji by the shoulders and guided him to the bathroom, using a wet towel to bring him back to the world of the living. When he was sure Fuji was sufficiently awake to get dressed without falling asleep again, he left, albeit in more of a hurry than usual. Closing the door behind him, Tezuka leaned back against the door, trying to get his pulse to stop racing. Faintly, he could still feel the warmth from Fuji's body when his Young Master had leaned on him. In the bathroom, Fuji's wide-awake blue eyes twinkled as he stepped into the shower, his trademark smile in place, with just the slightest hint of mischief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the car

Having said goodbye to their home of many years, both Fuji and Tezuka were seated in a luxurious limousine with a mini-fridge, television, tinted windows… basically the works. However, neither was in the mood to appreciate the luxurious surroundings.

Having not yet recovered fully from this morning's incident, Tezuka was still finding it difficult to look Fuji in the eye. 'Damn it, get a hold of yourself Tezuka, what you're thinking about is completely ridiculous. If anyone ever found out…' Tezuka's train of thought was broken when the object of his thoughts reached over and placed a hand on his forehead. This unexpected contact had Tezuka jolting backwards and before he could prevent it, he could feel a flush creeping up his neck. If he didn't regain control soon…

"Are you ok Tezuka? You've been acting strange all morning, do you have a fever? You look a little flushed," asked Fuji, concern showing in his clear blue eyes. When Tezuka mumbled that he was fine, just a little tired, Fuji fought to hide his smile. He knew exactly what was going on in Tezuka's head, he always did no matter how hard Tezuka tried to hide it from him. They'd been together for so many years, did Tezuka really think he had never noticed?

When Tezuka picked up some files and began to get engrossed with them, Fuji decided to spare him for the moment and proceeded to stare out of the window, at the scenery that had been his whole world, up till now. From today onwards, he could finally break free from his prison in the forests, finally he would get to live like a normal person. This small victory hadn't come easily. It had taken him years of pleas and persuasion for his father to allow him to move into the city. Of course having Tezuka on his side had made things marginally easier. Tezuka had passed all the tests set for him as a Guardian and had become the youngest qualified Guardian in the clan history. After a long deliberation, his father had finally agreed to let them both move to the city and attend normal school. Of course there had been conditions, but now that freedom was at hand, Fuji would have agreed to almost anything. All he wanted was to be free.

Noting thankfully that Fuji had turned his attention away, Tezuka finally breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes it seemed as if Fuji's blue eyes could pierce through all his defensive shields to reach his innermost thoughts. The very thought that Fuji might find out about his feelings were in themselves a horror. Trying to get that idea out of his head, he decided to focus on the files in his hand. They'd arrived by courier post the day before, but in his busy preparations for departure, he hadn't had time to look through them. 

'Hmm, the other Guardians… Oishi Syuichiro… Kikumaru Eiji…' thought Tezuka as he read through the files of the people who would become his fellow Guardians. As he looked through the data provided, he couldn't help having mixed feelings about these new additions. Of course he'd always known that the job of protecting Fuji would be shared amongst several Guardians. Yet he couldn't help feeling just a bit possessive. After all, he was the one who had been with Fuji all these years, him, only him…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally the limousine came to a stop…

Stepping out of the limo, Tezuka and Fuji stood side by side, looking at the house that would be their new home from now on. To say it was a house was a severe understatement. It was marginally smaller than their mansion in the forests, but just marginally. 

"And this is father's idea of living a normal life…" commented Fuji wryly.

"Well at least we'll be left alone here, no more servants or other clan members to disturb us…" realising what he'd just said might be misconstrued in a very odd way, Tezuka stopped and tried to correct what he'd said. "What I meant was that…" 

He never got the chance to finish before a small redheaded rocket launched itself onto Fuji from behind the bushes. In a split second, Tezuka had it/him by the collar and was ready to beat the crap out of the intruder when a voice came from within the bushes.

"Eiji, where are you? Come out now! The Young Master will be arriving soon with Tezuka-san, you want to leave a good impression don't you…" came from the bushes as someone emerged from the exact same spot. 

"Oishi! Save me!" wailed the redhead who was still caught by Tezuka by the collar. He let out a plaintive cry and struggled valiantly against Tezuka's strong grip to no apparent effect.

"Oh no, look what you've got yourself into this time!" exclaimed a flustered Oishi as he correctly identified Fuji and Tezuka. "Please forgive him, Young Master Fuji and Tezuka-san. He meant no harm, he's just very excited to meet you both. Let me introduce myself, I'm Oishi and this is Eiji, We didn't know you would be arriving so soon, or we would have been more prepared," he added when Tezuka did nothing but glare at him.

Placing a hand on Tezuka's shoulder, Fuji said softly, with a smile," Its ok Tezuka, he doesn't look very dangerous." This statement combined with Tezuka's own judgement and he unceremoniously released Eiji who immediately recovered and proceeded to chatter away.

"Welcome Young Master Fuji and Tezuka-san! We've been waiting for you guys for so long and you're finally here. Now we can start the welcome party!" Eiji chattered excitedly. "Come Oishi, let's go start the party!" Eiji continued, dragging Oishi along with him as he ran off towards he house.

Feeling as if a headache was developing, Tezuka couldn't help rubbing his temple in resignation. It had almost slipped his mind that they would be joined by some of the other Guardians in their new home. Thinking about the exuberant Eiji, Tezuka couldn't help thinking,' Why me?'

"Its ok Tezuka, You don't have to worry about everything. I'm sure we'll all get along just fine," Fuji said, his eyes twinkling with mischief. It wasn't usual for Tezuka to display such a myriad of expressions and Fuji almost wanted to thank Eiji. Looking at the their new home, Fuji could almost see into the bright future, where interesting events would soon unfold.

"Come on Tezuka, Eiji mentioned a party," Fuji coaxed with a mischievous smile, knowing Tezuka would try to find some way to escape.

Sigh, 'Why me?'

End Of Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi again! Thanks for reading my story, sorry if it isn't very good. Gomen. Actually I should be studying for my Literature paper but somehow the POT characters just seem much more interesting than Moll Flanders and Oscar Wilde. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I've got insecurity issues so please review! Thanks for your past reviews, I'll try my best on the grammar and typo mistakes, but my tired eyes always seem to miss out some no matter how many times I proof read. So please bear with me while I try to improve. Thanks again! See you next chapter.


	3. Rival

Spy Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ego Trip: Woohoo! My blasted prelims are finally over… however the main event will be happening in about a month. Will my exams never end? Enough about me, still hoping that you'll like this chapter and always hoping that you'll like the story. 

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis characters are not mine…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monday morning…

"Good morning Eiji, Oishi," greeted Fuji as he stepped into the kitchen, having been drawn there by the glorious scents wafting out of it. Today would be the first day of the new school term, the first day he and Tezuka would join Eiji and Oishi at Seishun Gakuen for regular lessons with other students. He couldn't help feeling excited at the thought of classes with other students their age. Even Tezuka's stoic indifference couldn't spoil his mood, he just couldn't understand how Tezuka wasn't the slightest bit excited.

Stepping into the sun lit kitchen, he was greeted by the cosy sight of Oishi sitting at the dining table drinking his coffee while reading the morning paper and Eiji in a floral apron at the stove humming while he prepared breakfast. It seemed so natural, so normal for them to be together that they'd already established a routine. Eiji was in charge of food while Oishi managed the other chores around the house like the proverbial 'mother'. The ease of their relationship was clear and it was easy to see they were the best of friends since they didn't bother to hide their obvious affection for each other. Noting wistfully that if only Tezuka and himself could have this kind of relationship, Fuji looked around for the object of his thoughts.

Almost as if he'd been conjured up by the sheer will of Fuji's mind, Tezuka appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, freshly showered and changed into the Seishun Gakuen uniform. On him, the uniform seemed dashing, coupled by his height and handsome albeit stoic face. 

"Good morning Tezuka. Wow you make that uniform look good, I'll bet the girls will be swooning over you as soon as they see you. Wish I'd look that good," Eiji said woefully, earning himself a patented glare from Tezuka. Unrepentant or just totally clueless, Eiji continued rambling while Tezuka strove to ignore him by pouring himself some coffee and taking a section of the morning paper and immersing himself in the depressing news of the past weekend. Oishi who was used to Eiji's ramblings and Fuji who was used to Tezuka's lack of response to anything regarding his appearance, merely exchanged amused glances with each other over their morning coffee. The four of them living together would prove to be nothing if not eventful and interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seishun Gakuen

[Whisperings in the hallways]

"Did you hear? The heir to the Fuji empire has just transferred to our school."

"Really? I wonder what he's like? Maybe he'll be all stuck up and spoilt."

"Who cares? I hope he's good looking."

"Does that really matter? He's going to inherit one of the largest companies in Japan; he'll be as rich as a king. Even if he's ugly, he can afford plastic surgery."

[Laughter ensues]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside in the parking lots

Two BMW convertibles, one black and one silver, turned into the school parking lots one behind the other. It wasn't unusual for students to drive to school even though most preferred to come in their chauffeured Lexus and Mercedes Benzes. Welcome to the school educating the next generation of Japan's rich and famous.

Screeching into empty lots side by side, the doors opened simultaneously and the four emerged into the sunlight under the watchful eyes of their curious schoolmates. The world of the elite is very small and highly exclusive, any outsiders or newcomers are generally treated with wariness and suspicion, and what a curious group the four of them made. Tezuka with his stoic coldness and strikingly handsome face, Fuji with his trademark smile and beauty, Oishi with an inner warmth and concern for any and everyone and finally Eiji with his child-like exuberance and abundance of energy. Their arrival set many tongues wagging as those who witnessed their dramatic entrance went about ensuring that those who had missed it got a firsthand account. The rumour mill of any high school should not be underestimated, before the first bell rang, there wasn't a single person who hadn't heard about Fuji Syusuke and gang.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the principal's office

"If I may express on behalf of the school what a great honour and pleasure it is to have Master Fuji enrolled in Seishun Gakuen. Please let me know if there is anything you require, I sincerely wish that you may have a pleasant experience here and if there is anything I can do…" said Principal Tsumito, bowing to Fuji who was flanked by Eiji and Tezuka while Oishi took care of the paperwork outside. Though he was used to dealing with the children of the rich, famous and powerful, even Principal Tsumito found his newest transfer student and his bodyguards very intimidating. Though Fuji was wearing a smile, there was something lurking behind that smile, something that told him Fuji Syusuke wasn't someone to mess around with. His bodyguards were even more of a mystery, the expressionless Tezuka who seemed so much older than his actual age and Kikumaru who was the complete opposite. Principal Tsumito began to wonder if he had made the right decision in accepting their enrolment, as if he'd ever had a choice to begin with.

After the customary meeting with the principal, the three of them left the office to find Oishi waiting for them with their class schedules and info pack waiting. "Ok, they've put us all in the same class just as we requested so here are your individual schedules and information pack with a map of the school and other stuff," said Oishi as he handed each of them a package. "I think we should scout out the school later to familiarise ourselves with the environment should anything unexpected happen," suggested Oishi with a glance at Tezuka, waiting for an answer. With a slight inclination of his head, Tezuka gave the go ahead and Oishi continued, "Eiji and I will cover the West building and we'll leave the rest to you Tezuka."

Just as they were getting ready to go for their first lesson, a tall senpai rounded the corner and spotted them. With a friendly smile, he stopped in front of them and said, "Good morning and welcome to Seishun Gakuen. I'm the president of the students' council, Tenkawa Kai at your service." As Fuji went about making the introductions, Tezuka flipped through his mind to place the name Tenkawa Kai, for he was sure he'd heard it before and he'd seen that face somewhere before. 'Of course! Tenkawa Kai, heir to the Tenkawa family, a family with power to rival the Fuji family, one of the four ruling families in Japan,' though Tezuka as he identified the tall handsome senpai in front of him. Tenkawa was handsome in the traditional sense, with his wavy black hair and coal black eyes and the chiselled features that lent him an aristocratic air. Just about an inch taller than Tezuka, his status, appearances and friendly demeanour made him exceedingly popular in school, especially with the girls and had resulted in him being voted Students' Council President and he even had his own fan club that was an official school club.

"Well how about I show you around the school right now Fuji-kun?" asked Tenkawa, looking straight at Fuji. His pointed question made it clear that the others weren't invited on this school tour. Before Eiji could put his foot in his mouth and ruin everything, Oishi hurriedly dragged him of to class, mumbling about how at least one of them should go to class. Watching them round the corner, Tezuka knew very well that Oishi had just prevented Eiji from causing a scene by insisting he wanted a school tour as well. Eiji was a lot of things, but tactful and diplomatic he was not. 

Turning his attention back to the problem at hand, Tezuka was just about to invite himself along for the school tour when Fuji looked at him and shook his head almost imperceptibly. To anyone else, it would have been undetectable, however Tezuka and Fuji had spent most of their life together and were attuned to the slightest signal from the other. Tezuka knew exactly what Fuji was thinking, since Tenkawa had made it clear he only wanted to give Fuji a school tour, it would seem rude for Tezuka to tag along, even under the guise of being Fuji's bodyguard. Even though he understood the pride behind such societal rules, there was something not quite right about this Tenkawa Kai, something that had his instincts up on red alert. However since Fuji had expressed his wish for Tezuka not to go against Tenkawa, there was nothing left to do except to go for class. Besides, what could go wrong on a school tour?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Ring Ring]

"Oh finally its lunchtime, I'm starving," exclaimed Eiji as he shuffled out of the classroom with Oishi trailing behind him. "You're always hungry," said Oishi, indulgently ruffling Eiji's red hair. "I'm a growing boy Oishi. Look what you've done, my hair's all messy now," pouted Eiji.

Fuji and Tezuka could only watch in amused silence at the pair before them. Their easy banter and mannerisms came so naturally that Fuji couldn't help envying them. Ever since they had come to the city, Tezuka had become even colder than usual, refusing even the slightest personal contact with him. Knowing that Tezuka probably needed time to adjust to being around other people, Fuji had told himself to be patient, not to rush Tezuka. But god knows that thick-headed Tezuka was taking a long time to see what was plainly in front of him. Tired of waiting, Fuji realised he would have to take some action soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a dark basement

Spread over the entire table were documents and photographs, all about a certain blue eyed heir. The chair behind the table swivels around to show… Tenkawa Kai. In the darkness, his eyes shone like headlights as he surveyed the pictures in front of him. Having obtained them previously, he'd developed an obsession with the blue eyed beauty. It had started out relatively innocently. Having heard that Fuji Syusuke would be transferring to Seishun Gakuen, Tenkawa had wanted to gather all the information on this mysterious heir to a rival family. Though their families were supposed to coexist in peace, it never hurt to have more information. Somehow things had gone quite wrong and now he couldn't quite get Fuji's face out of his head.

As he lovingly traced the pictures with his fingers, the highly respected heir to the Tenkawa fortune whispered softly, "Fuji Syusuke… Such beauty, such purity, such fragility… Makes me want to corrupt you, to make you mine… I mean to have you Fuji Syusuke, you'll never escape…"

In the surrounding darkness, two pairs of eyes suddenly opened, looking at each other with a mixture of disgust and apprehension. Ever since Tenkawa had ordered them to do a thorough check on Fuji Syusuke, they'd been expecting some sort of action, but this was completely beyond their expectations. Murder and mayhem they could handle, but this?

'What a perverted boss we have, eh Ryoma?'

'Hmm, now things are going to get really interesting.'

Sigh 'I knew you would think that way, why did I get paired up with you?'

'It's just your bad luck Momo senpai'

This entire conversation had been held in their minds, through the exchange of looks. If their boss knew the contents of their conversations, all hell would break loose. With resigned looks the pair melted back into the shadows of the basement.

End of Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello, another chapter done. Hope you like it! I've been having a bit of writer's block so it took me some time to complete this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think. Thanks much. See you next chapter.


	4. Storm

Spy Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ego Trip: Hi again! Thanks much for all your reviews! Did I ever mention how much I enjoy getting reviews? Well I absolutely love reviews! So thanks to all you readers who review my stories and inspire me… Though I'm supposed to be preparing for my A levels, I just can't help wanting to continue with this story… just hope my parents don't find out. Anyway hope you'll like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis characters are not mine…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Thundering **Boom** **Boom**]

It was late at night and a storm was raging outside. A particularly loud crack of thunder jolted Fuji from his dreams and had him sitting up in his bed with a start. It took him a moment to orient himself to his surroundings, his dark room illuminated for a moment by a flash of lightning seemed particularly eerie as the shadows danced about. Outside his window, the furious pounding of the rain could be heard as thunder rumbled incessantly and the wind howled its displeasure for the world to hear. 

Fuji hated nights like this. As a child, his room in the forest had seemed so eerie during storms, mainly due to the surrounding trees and foliage that produced a rather scary effect when combined with rain, thunder, lightning and wind. As a child, Fuji had been so scared he was unable to do anything but curl up under his blanket and pray for the storm to be over. The pride instilled in him inherently prevented him from seeking solace with any of the adults, as he inherently knew it was something they would deem weak. Even as a child, Fuji understood he must never display any weakness in front of any outsiders, but knowing that didn't help in any way to cure his fear of storms, his phobia of the thunder and lightning that frightened him so. Without any outward show of fear or need, the adults in the house left Fuji alone, thinking the storm didn't affect him, none of them knew just how deeply afraid Fuji was as he curled up under his blanket, trying to block out the storm that raged on outside.

Things changed when Tezuka arrived. A severe storm descended upon them a few weeks after Tezuka arrived at the mansion in the forest. Though Tezuka had started to warm up to Fuji more and more, he was still reserved when it came to dealing with his Young Master. Thinking back, Fuji could almost pinpoint that night as the night their relationship changed ever so inexplicably. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[Flashback]

A storm was raging outside around the house in the forest, a glorious show of nature's wondrous energy, displayed in full force. However, not everyone could appreciate this display, up in the house, in one of the rooms there was a boy who would have given anything for the storm to stop. Fuji Syusuke, heir to the Fuji Empire, had only one great fear, the storm raging outside his window. The loud cracks of thunder and the flashes of lightning that lit his room for short moments had waked him up. Instinctively, he curled up into a ball beneath his blanket and pulled it over his head, trying to practice the theory of out of sight, out of mind. However it didn't work as he cringed when the next crack of thunder sounded particularly near. The blanket also did little to keep the shadows from surrounding him menacingly. Hugging his pillow to his chest, little Fuji could barely keep the tears of fear that threatened to spill out of his beautiful blue eyes in check. He'd been told many times that boys don't cry or show fear, especially boys that would grow up to rule one quarter of Japan. But against his will Fuji let out a strangled cry when he heard his door opening, saw the shadows moving closer and closer. Monsters in the night existed for every child, regardless of who they were and Fuji too had his own fears regarding those legendary monsters that lurked in the night. Burrowing further into his bed, little Fuji shut his eyes and prayed for whatever was at his door to leave him alone. 

That was the sight that greeted Tezuka when he entered Fuji's room. Except for the flashes of lightning that provided some light, the entire room was cast in shadows and darkness. Just barely, Tezuka could make out the shape of his Young Master Fuji huddled in his bed, under the blanket. From where he stood, Tezuka could almost see Fuji's body shivering in fear, hear him whimpering. Not really understanding why he'd woken up with the feeling that Fuji needed him, Tezuka had trooped next door to check on Fuji. Finding him in such a state aroused Tezuka's protective instincts and he knew what needed to be done. There was no way Fuji could be left alone like this.

Crossing over to the bed, Tezuka could feel Fuji's fear emanating from his small form, curled up under his blanket. Seeing no way of prying that blanket away from Fuji without scaring him to death, Tezuka said, "Fuji, let go of the blanket." Fuji was already scared out of his wits, so it took a moment before Tezuka's words penetrated to his brain. 'How did the monster know his name? And why did it sound so much like Tezuka?' thought Fuji to himself. 

Seeing no visible response, Tezuka began to get impatient, not to mention cold, standing by Fuji's bed, wearing only his pyjamas. He repeated himself, this time his tone was sharper and more impatient, in a way unique only to Tezuka. Hearing this, Fuji recognised immediately that it wasn't a monster by his bed, it was Tezuka. Tentatively, Fuji lowered the blanket bit by bit. Finally when he saw Tezuka standing by his bed in his superman pyjamas, looking vaguely annoyed, sleepy and impatient, Fuji breathed a sigh of relief. It was indeed a sight for the sore eyes.

Before he could say anything, Tezuka took one look at him and realised there was only one way either of them could get any sleep. Without further ado, Tezuka grabbed hold of the blanket and crawled under it, onto bed beside Fuji. Shocked by the sudden intrusion, Fuji could only react by reflex, to move over to accommodate Tezuka. After settling in bed comfortably, Tezuka pulled the blanket up again to cover both of them up to their chins. Turning to face Fuji, Tezuka said, "Go to sleep Fuji, I'll protect you from the storm."

Seeing Tezuka right beside him, feeling the warmth radiating from his body, Fuji felt his nerves calming down inexplicably. Suddenly, the thunder sounded as if it was coming from a faraway place, the wind didn't seem so angry, the rain seemed to be quieter and the lightning no longer produced frightening shadows. Having Tezuka next to him, hearing his voice, Fuji knew what Tezuka had said was true. No matter what happened, Tezuka would always be there to protect him from whatever threatened his wellbeing. No matter what…

As exhaustion lulled Fuji to sleep, he instinctively curled up against Tezuka, seeking warmth and protection. Feeling Fuji's breathing and heartbeat slowing down, Tezuka knew Fuji had fallen asleep. For the first time, Tezuka took a close look at Fuji's sleeping profile, the beautiful face much like an angel, the long lashes that hid those beautiful baby blues from view now, the dishevelled brown hair that was smooth and silky to touch. His last thought before sleep overcame his senses was that he would willingly spend his lifetime protecting Fuji from harm. No matter what…

[End of Flashback]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Though he was no longer a little boy, storms would probably be a phobia he'd carry with him forever. Noting wistfully that it'd been years since Tezuka last came to his room during a storm to offer comfort, Fuji knew it was time to take things into his own hands. Ignoring the pounding of his heart that had more to do with what he was about to attempt than the effects of the storm, Fuji got out of bed and silently walked across the hallway. Standing before the door that would lead him into Tezuka's room, Fuji hesitated as fears and doubts ran through his head. It was a matter to tease Tezuka with small little actions, but it was another matter to be so bold. Fuji was feeling none of his usual cool, his nerves shot to hell by the raging storm and his own nervousness. What if Tezuka rejected him? What if he got angry? What if…

"You'll catch a cold if you keep standing there," said Tezuka, holding the door open. Sensing that there was someone standing outside his door, Tezuka had just about guessed who it was and why he was there. The storm had kept him up as well and Fuji had not been the only one taking a trip down memory lane. Seeing Fuji looking so gorgeous in his sleepy dishevelment, Tezuka remembered exactly why he'd stopped going over to Fuji's room when there was a storm outside. It had become too difficult for him to maintain calm when sleeping with Fuji in the same bed, having Fuji snuggle against him trustingly. He could no longer trust himself to keep his cool when in such close proximity with Fuji. Even knowing this, he couldn't help relenting when Fuji raised those baby blues up to meet his eyes. Sigh, would he ever be able to resist his Young Master or even to deny him anything?

"Come in before you get pneumonia," Tezuka said gruffly. Hearing this, a wide smile spread across Fuji's face, chasing all his fears and doubts away. Tezuka closed the door with a small click after Fuji entered the room. Outside, the storm continued to rage.

End of chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello people, hope you liked that. Writing this while an actual storm is going on outside. My source of inspiration is as always a little warped. This chapter just focused on Tezuka and Fuji so sorry to those readers who wanted to read about the others. I promise they'll return in the next chapter so please bear with me for now. I remembered that someone expressed a wish for Fuji to jump into Tezuka back in the prologue so I've been meaning to work that into the story. But somehow things got warped again and it ended up like this. I apologize for my lack of literary genius and sincerely hope you'll understand. Thanks much and see you next chapter.


	5. Morning

Spy Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ego Trip: Nothing much except hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review. Thanks much.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis characters are not mine…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Early morning

"Eiji, have you seen Tezuka? He's usually up and out on his morning jog by now," asked Oishi worriedly. Since they'd started living together Oishi had taken note of Tezuka's routine and usually by the time he got up to start on the early morning chores, Tezuka would already be up. The man ran like clockwork and usually Oishi would notice him jogging around the house when he looked out the window as he got dressed. However today Oishi had been standing at the window for five minutes and still no Tezuka appeared.

Realising there was no forthcoming response from Eiji, Oishi turned to where he'd last spotted his redheaded roommate. Even though the house had plenty of rooms to spare, Eiji didn't like being alone and had pleaded to share Oishi's room. Knowing Eiji needed plenty of room to be disorganised in, they had picked one of the larger rooms in the house to share. Even now as Oishi surveyed the room, it bore the mark of having both himself and Eiji as occupants. On his side, everything was in place and organised while on the other side, it was as if last night's storm had been concentrated in that area, as if a hurricane had blown through. Noting the differences with wry affection, Oishi scanned through the mess for Eiji. 

Usually it took an inordinate amount of time to wake Eiji up and get him ready for the day and today was no exception. It had taken him ten whole minutes of shaking and yelling into Eiji's ear to elicit even the tiniest fluttering of his eyelids. It had taken a further five minutes to get Eiji to open his eyes fully, but once he woke fully, Eiji was likely to start bouncing around at full energy level. Even as he was scanning the room, a loud thud could be heard followed immediately by a loud groan, coming from under Eiji's bed.

"Wah, it hurts! Painful!" wailed Eiji as he emerged from under the bed rubbing the top of his head and wincing in pain. "Eiji, what were you doing under the bed?" asked an exasperated Oishi. "I was looking for my homework, you know the report we had to write about dust bunnies…" Eiji replied, absently raising his other hand that was clutching what vaguely resembled a crumpled up report covered in dust bunnies. "Oh yeah that's going to score you an A Eiji, real in depth report," grinned Oishi, noting that the condition of Eiji's report that looked more like the subject of his report than the actual thing itself.

"Back to my question, have you seen Tezuka? He's not following his normal routine," repeated Oishi as Eiji hurriedly tried to salvage his report. "Maybe he overslept?" suggested Eiji. After exchanging looks that said 'NO WAY' both shook their heads and said, "Nah can't be."

"Maybe we should go check on him, last night's storm was quite nasty, maybe something happened," said Oishi, beginning to get really worried. "Don't worry so much Oishi, maybe he just decided to skip the jog because it's wet and cold outside," suggested Eiji, trying to placate Oishi's worrying mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside Tezuka's room

****

Knock knock 

"Tezuka? Are you in there? … Ok we're coming in now," shouted Eiji through the door. "Stop fretting Oishi, I'm sure he's…" In his shock, Eiji never got to finish his sentence. The sight that greeted him and Oishi was simply too mind-boggling and he completely lost his train of thought, not to mention any control he'd ever had over his jaw. Oishi was having the same problem, trying to keep his jaw from hitting the ground.

In the dimly lighted room, with the curtains drawn and the lights turned off, there was Tezuka and Fuji snuggled together in the king size bed. Even with the blanket pulled high up and under the dim lighting, there was no doubt they were sleeping in the same bed, cuddling together for warmth and maybe…

Reflexively, Oishi pulled Eiji out of the room and shut the door quietly. As their minds worked to process what they'd just seen, it took them a few minutes to shake themselves out of their dumbfounded state. Exchanging disbelieving looks, it took them moments before either found their tongues.

"Did you see what I just saw or did I imagine that?" asked Eiji in a stage whisper. 

"I think we both saw what we both think we saw," replied Oishi in the same tone. 

"Whoa," both said in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In Tezuka's room

As if sensing that someone was talking about him, Tezuka awoke as he usually did, swiftly and completely. In a split second, he went from slumber to consciousness, but unlike usual, he wasn't alone. As the memories of the past night flooded back into his mind, Tezuka realised the warm body snuggled beside his belonged to Fuji and he was there by Tezuka's own invitation. The mere thought of it had a flush creeping up Tezuka's neck and he thanked heavens Fuji was still sleeping. 'What had gotten into him? He'd actually invited Fuji to sleep with him' the mere connotations of his own thoughts had Tezuka's flush blooming out of control.

Noting in slight horror the time, Tezuka berated himself for oversleeping. Somehow his usually reliable mental alarm clock had failed to take into account Fuji's presence. Gently prying himself from Fuji's grasp, Tezuka got out of bed and he'd rather die then admit it but he did so reluctantly. Subconsciously protesting the lost of Tezuka's warmth, Fuji murmured in his sleep and burrowed further into bed, seeking the warmth stolen when Tezuka left the bed. 

With his angelic face and peaceful expression, Fuji looked so contented Tezuka had to restrain himself from crawling back into bed. Shaking himself out of the reverie, Tezuka hurriedly went about his usual routine of showering and getting dressed. 

Hearing the sound of the shower being turned on, Fuji finally opened his baby blue eyes. Unable to hide his joy, Fuji took a moment to enjoy the simple wonder of being in Tezuka's room, Tezuka's bed, feeling the lingering warmth of Tezuka's body, the lingering scent that was uniquely Tezuka… the list went on. Stretching his body like a cat, Fuji felt contented enough that he almost purred like one. Last night was the best night's sleep in his entire life and Fuji couldn't help wishing for another storm soon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In school

Due to Tezuka and Fuji oversleeping, all four of them were late for school that morning, causing Tezuka to be in an unusually foul mood, which meant his expression was more forbidding than usual and when spoken to, he did little more than grunt his response. On the opposite, Fuji was practically glowing with happiness, his usual radiance turned up another couple of notches. Watching the pair from behind them, Oishi and Eiji exchanged knowing glances, smiling at the private joke only both knew about. As they walked down the hallway, none of them realised but they attracted the attention of the other students effortlessly. With Fuji leading the way, Tezuka slightly behind him and Oishi and Eiji walking side by side behind Tezuka, their presence sent many schoolgirls tittering away in fits of giggles. Unbeknownst to them, there was already a fan club in the works for them and the number of members was already increasing rapidly.

As they rounded the corner, they came face to face with Tenkawa Kai and his posse. Today, he had two bodyguards behind him and what an odd pair they were. The one on the left was tall with spiky hair and a cocky grin while the one on the right was a short freshman with a look of extreme boredom. Both Tenkawa and Fuji stopped to make the routine greetings.

"Good morning Fuji-kun. I didn't see you this morning, I trust you are well? Last night there was a particularly nasty storm, I hope it did not cause you any distress," Tenkawa enquired smoothly.

Was it just him or did Tenkawa seem to know his phobia of storms? "Certainly not, I was well protected," Fuji replied smoothly. Was it his imagination or did Tenkawa's freshman bodyguard just roll his eyes?

"Yeah last night Tezu…" Eiji tried to say before Oishi clamped his hand over Eiji's mouth and forcibly dragged him away, mumbling something about forgetting their textbooks. It simply wouldn't do to give away that kind of information to Tenkawa or anyone else for that matter. Besides if Tezuka knew they'd seen, there was no telling what would happen to them. Somehow or other, Oishi knew he had to prevent Eiji from giving the game away. Feeling a headache brewing, Tezuka absently raised a hand to rub his left temple, today was not his day. 

After the pleasantries were exchanged, they went their separate ways. As Fuji brushed past Tenkawa's taller bodyguard, was it his imagination or did the taller boy wink at him? Shaking his head slightly, Fuji thought he must have imagined it, why would Tenkawa's bodyguard be winking at him? Behind their master's back, the three bodyguards exchanged glances as they brushed past each other.

End Of Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End of yet another chapter, hope you like it and please don't forget to review. Thanks much.


	6. Attack

Spy Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ego Trip: Hi all, thanks for reading this story and thanks to all who've reviewed it. It's always fun to get reviews and find out what you guys think so don't forget to review this chapter as well. Thanks much.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis characters are not mine…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Ring Ring

"Ok class that's it for today, have a nice weekend and don't forget you have a test next Monday," said their sensei evilly, eliciting groans all around. "ne Inui-sensei is so mean! How am I suppose to enjoy my weekend if I have to worry about that horrible history test? Wah… I hate history!" wailed Eiji as they filed out of the classroom behind their classmates.

"Don't worry Eiji, I'll help you with your revision," assured Oishi, knowing that history was Eiji's worst subject, mainly because the lively and energetic boy saw no point in studying about people long dead and buried. "Really? Thanks Oishi, you're the best!" exclaimed Eiji as he turned and gave Oishi a big bear hug, right there in the middle of the hallway, causing a few members of their fan club to start hyperventilating. Showing his extreme eternal gratitude, Eiji clung onto Oishi, chattering away about how he was going to repay Oishi for his kindness. It was indeed a wonder Oishi could still move with Eiji clinging onto him like a vine. Watching from behind them, Fuji couldn't help but smile wistfully at their conspicuous public display of affection. Noticing out of the corner of his eye that Tezuka was no longer walking beside him, Fuji stopped and turned around, scanning the crowd for Tezuka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking beside Fuji down the hallway while watching the silly Eiji and Oishi Show episode 17, Tezuka allowed his mind to drift away. 'So Inui Sadahara had indeed infiltrated into the school faculty successfully. Having arrived just two days ago, he'd become the substitute teacher for the previous history teacher who had developed mysteriously a need to move to another city. Admittedly, having someone on the faculty would make things slightly easier, yet how much did he know about the oldest member of the Guardians? Having received notice that two other Guardians would be making their presence known in the school soon, no other information had been given, except the name of Inui Sadahara and the that other Guardian is also a student in the school.'

A light tap on his shoulders disrupted his train of thought and brought him back to the present. Turning around, Tezuka noticed a junior member of the students' council waiting impatiently for his attention. "Note for you from Inui-sensei," said the younger boy, handing Tezuka a note.

Tezuka-san,

I'm sure you have many questions regarding my presence in the school, especially since the file you received must have been woefully sparse in actual content. Please allow me to clarify all your doubts. Meet me at the storage room in the west wing right after you receive this note.

Inui-sensei

When Tezuka looked up again, the junior was already gone and Fuji was standing next to him, looking inquisitively at the note he'd unconsciously crushed into a ball. "There's something I have to attend to right now so why don't you go home first with Eiji and Oishi," suggested Tezuka brusquely, still thinking about Inui and that other mysterious person. He didn't like being kept in the dark, especially not when it came to matters concerning Fuji's safety. 

"Did you forget? Eiji and Oishi are going for their Guardian training lessons today," reminded Fuji, surprised that Tezuka would forget such an important thing and that he would speak in such a brusque manner. No matter how stoic or indifferent he seemed to others, Tezuka had always been slightly warmer to him. For that matter, Tezuka had been slightly spaced out recently, as if he had a lot on his mind. At first, Fuji had just dismissed it as one of Tezuka's moods, but it was beginning to worry him. It felt as if Tezuka was deliberately trying to distant himself from Fuji, especially after that last incident with the storm and… well there was no other way of putting it, it hurt.

Knowing that Eiji and Oishi would be going for their training at some obscure location Fuji had been rejoicing the fact that he and Tezuka would be left alone, at least for a while. But now it seems that plan isn't going to work anymore. Sighing inwardly, Fuji forced a smile and said, "It's ok, I can go home by myself, I'm not a little kid anymore."

Staring at Fuji for a moment, Tezuka weighed his options. Since Eiji and Oishi were unavailable, it was his responsibility to stay by Fuji's side and make sure he remained safe. Yet there was that matter concerning the mysterious Guardians in school, something just wasn't right there, something that had his instincts going on red alert. As leader of this generation of Guardians, he was suppose to know everything there was to know about all the others, yet his information regarding these two was unacceptably inadequate, something that had to be corrected immediately. Faced with such a dilemma, Tezuka made up his mind and said, "My meeting won't take long, why don't you wait for me in the courtyard and I'll try to be done as soon as possible, than we'll go home together." Hearing this, a wide smile spread across Fuji's face, maybe things weren't as bad as he'd imagined. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the storage room

"Inui-sensei, remind me again why we're here," hissed an annoyed Kaidoh. He didn't like being in dark confined rooms, especially with Inui, who due to a cosmic mix-up of severe proportions, was now a sensei at his school. Adjusting his spectacles slightly, Inui said, "I just received a note from Tezuka saying that we were to meet him here. I suppose he must be wondering why we've taken so long to show ourselves." Looking around the storage room, Kaidoh searched for the elusive light switch. "Speak for yourself, I've been here since the beginning of term, you're the one who took too long to get a job. Anyway why can't he meet us somewhere else, there are cobwebs everywhere," hissed Kaidoh in disgust.

Just as Inui was about to flip the light switch, two pairs of eyes opened in the shadows and within a split second, Kaidoh and Inui were both knocked unconscious by blows to the back of their heads. Melting out of the shadows, were Momoshiro and Ryoma, holding in their hands a dictionary and a Britannica encyclopaedia volume A respectively. 

"Is that the best you can do? Ooh, look at Ryoma with his killer encyclopaedia, scary," mocked Momoshiro, chuckling to himself.

"The pot calling the kettle black," mumbled Ryoma, replacing the encyclopaedia back on the shelf.

"Hey I had to make do with what's at hand, it was either this or a box of flying chalk," said Momoshiro defensively.

"Whatever, hurry up and tied them up, Tezuka will be here soon," reminded Ryoma as he went about tying Kaidoh's hands and legs together.

"This is going to hurt me more than it's hurting you Inui-sensei," said Momo as he taped up Inui's mouth.

"You realise when either finds out it was us, we're both going to get it," Ryoma mentioned as an afterthought.

"Yeah that's why it's going to hurt us more than it's hurting them," added Momo.

"What I don't get is why we're doing this, what's the boss man's plan? Any idea partner?" asked Momo as he tried to position unconscious Inui in a relatively comfortable position.

Having no clue why Tenkawa had sent them to ambush Inui, Kaidoh and later Tezuka, Ryoma shrugged and said, "The only way we're going to find out is to go through with it. Who knows what kind of perverted plan he's cooking up, let's just go."

"Well look on the bright side, this is probably the only chance we'll ever have to beat up Inui, Kaidoh and Tezuka," said Momo with no small degree of relish.

"You do realise they're going to kill us when they find out, so how is pain and torture a good thing? You better enjoy whatever happy moment this brings you now, I don't think we'll be feeling happy for a long time to come," stated Ryoma in a bored voice. He hated doing stupid things and it seemed that ever since he'd been paired up with Momoshiro and started working for Tenkawa, all he'd been doing were stupid things.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Knock knock

When no response came, Tezuka pushed open the door warily and walked into the darkened storage room. When his eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, he vaguely made out the shape of two people lying on the ground. Immediately he went into red alert mode, settling into a combative stance instinctively. Moving closer to the figures lying on the ground, he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned immediately, only to see Ryoma standing by the door.

"You, what are you doing…" Tezuka managed before he was struck on the head by a flying dictionary.

As Momo bent over Tezuka to retrieve the dictionary, Ryoma sent him a baleful glance, indicating his disgust at Momo's choice of weaponry.

"Well, whatever works right?" asked Momo as he proceeded to tie Tezuka up.

"Now our mission is completed but I still have no clue what the boss man's up to," said Momo as he finished tying the knots binding Tezuka's hands.

"I wonder…" murmured Ryoma as he looked at the three unconscious figures on the ground. There had to be a connection between them, something tying them together. (No pun intended) What was it Tenkawa wanted that these three would have prevented him from getting?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the courtyard

Fuji sat under a tree reading a book while waiting patiently for Tezuka. Unbeknownst to him, Tezuka was unconscious in the storage room, in the process of being bound and gagged. Suddenly, almost as if he sensed something, Fuji looked up only to see Tenkawa Kai approaching with a smile on his face. 

End Of Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, I am EVIL. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but somehow I felt this was just how this chapter should end. I'll leave your undoubtedly active imagination to ponder on what happens next. See you next chapter and don't forget to review!


	7. Rescue

Spy Games

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ego Trip: Sorry it took so long for me to update my story. I've been having a whole gruelling week of exams that simply took too much energy to prepare for and sit for. Anyway, hope you'll like this chapter as well and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis characters are not mine…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Groan 

"What the hell? Where am…" mumbled Tezuka groggily as he struggled to make heads and tails out of what had just happened. As he moved slightly, his head began to throb painfully, causing him to wince inwardly. The pain seemed to bring everything back into focus and his memory came flooding back to his mind. The note from "Inui"… the storage room… Ryoma… blank… 

Looking around, Tezuka saw that Inui and Kaidoh were still unconscious and of absolutely no help to him. 'When I get out of here, I'm going to KILL those two idiots!' thought Tezuka in fury. 'How dare they do this to me!' he continued as he struggled to free his hands from the knots. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a piece of notepaper stuck to the wall in front of him. Squinting slightly, he vaguely made out Momoshiro's untidy scrawl.

To my dearest Tezuka-senpai,

Forgive me for the dastardly deed of harming your royal head,

I fully understand from now on you will want to see me dead.

I understand hell hath no fury like a scorned Tezuka,

However, I must plea you kill me after little Ryoma.

For we have made a bet on who will be the first to die, 

My entire life's savings I have bet that it must not be I.

Oh please spare my life, Oh great leader of our kind.

It's actually your own fault you're in such a tight bind.

Why our boss ordered your capture we know not,

But we're just following whatever stupid orders we've got.

Think hard and maybe you'll figure out the reason why,

You've managed to become the thorn in Tenkawa's eye.

In case you woke up in a hurry,

We've left in such a great flurry,

Having no wish to face your fury.

Did I mention we're really sorry?

Yours truly,

Momoshiro and Ryoma [Ryoma: I had nothing to do with this]

Ps, we really couldn't figure out why Tenkawa wanted you and those two out of the way, but still an order's an order. By the way, I had nothing to do with the writing of this note. (Ryoma) 

[A/N: I also have no idea where that came from! Blame it on exam stress]

Reading the note did nothing but increase the pain in Tezuka's head. Swearing that Momoshiro would die a slow and painful death, Tezuka finally managed to loosen the knots enough to slip his hands out. Even in his slightly incapacitated state, something Ryoma mentioned stuck in his head. 'Why would Tenkawa order them to capture him, Inui and Kaidoh?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

In the courtyard

"Thank you for the drink Tenkawa-senpai," said Fuji as he sipped on the cup of coffee Tenkawa had brought over. "No problem. You seemed kind off lonely sitting here all by yourself so I thought you might like some company. It's such a hot day I thought you might like something to drink. Are you waiting for someone?" asked Tenkawa while sipping on his own cup of tea. "Actually I'm waiting for Tezuka, he suddenly had something to attend to," replied Fuji with a sweet smile, failing to notice the dark look that passed over Tenkawa's face at the mention of Tezuka.

Suddenly, Fuji felt lightheaded, dizzy, as if the world was slowly spinning around him. Blinking rapidly and shaking his head trying to dispel the queasy feeling inside him, Fuji began to feel really uncomfortable. If he hadn't been so busy trying to stop his world from dancing circles around him, Fuji might have noticed the look of triumph that flashed in Tenkawa's eyes. "Fuji-kun, are you ok? You're looking ill," enquired Tenkawa in concern. "Oh it's nothin…" Fuji managed before he fainted dead away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Groan

"Where am I? Ow head… hurts…" murmured Fuji as he awoke to find himself alone in a dark room, lying on an unfamiliar bed. All he could remember was sitting in the courtyard drinking coffee with Tenkawa-senpai and then the world started spinning… Getting scared, Fuji looked around the large room to find nothing familiar. Where in the world was he? Where was Tezuka? How did he get here? Who…

Fuji's thoughts were interrupted when the massive oak door opened and Tenkawa entered the room. Feeling bewildered and slightly out of sorts, Fuji could only welcome the familiar face. "Tenkawa-senpai, I'm so glad to see you! Where am I? How did I get here? I think I should be going, Tezuka will worry if…" Fuji said before being cut off when Tenkawa came towards him and sat down on the bed right beside him.

"There's no rush to go Fuji-kun, why don't you stay a while more…" Tenkawa murmured as he leaned closer towards Fuji, reaching out to twirl a lock of Fuji's soft brown hair between his fingers. Shocked by Tenkawa's actions, Fuji could only reflexively move away from Tenkawa who reacted by shifting even closer, until Fuji felt the headboard of the bed against his back. Panic exploded in Fuji's mind, as he realised something wasn't right here, Tenkawa-senpai was acting much too weirdly. 

Forcing a smile and frantically trying to figure out how to get out of this situation, Fuji said, " Tenkawa-senpai, I really must get goin…" He never got to complete his sentence as Tenkawa suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips onto Fuji's. Panic shot through every nerve in Fuji's body as he tried to push Tenkawa away. However he was physically no match for the bigger boy and even as he struggled, Tenkawa was already moving on, his hands moving towards Fuji's body. When finally Fuji managed to push Tenkawa away, there was fear and bewilderment in his beautiful blue eyes as he desperately tried to fend of Tenkawa's advances. 

"No point fighting it Fuji, we're at my family's estate in the middle of nowhere, no one can come rescue you now, not even your darling Tezuka, I'm going to make you mine now," whispered Tenkawa with a maniacal grin on his face and a wild gleam in his eye. 

"No, please no… Let me go please," pleaded Fuji, shaking with fear. Desperately looking around for an escape path, he could find none, even the scenery outside the window was completely foreign to him. What would become of him? Who could rescue him? "Tezuka! Help me Tezuka!" screamed Fuji as he placed his faith in the one person who could probably save him from this.

Caging Fuji in with his arms on either side, Tenkawa said into Fuji's ear, "No use screaming for him, there's no way he can come rescue you Fuji-kun."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Crash

The door crashed open with such forcefulness that the impact shook the house. Standing in the doorway, was a godsend from heaven. Tezuka stood there, looking as furious as anyone could ever be, flanked by Momoshiro and Ryoma who simply looked as if they were here for the show. 

"And why is it not possible for me to come rescue him?" mocked Tezuka with a subzero tone and killer glare. If looks could kill, Tenkawa would already be dead and buried six feet under. Softening for a moment, Tezuka turned to Fuji and said, "Should you ever need me, all you have to do is call out and I'll be right there." 

Turning back to Tenkawa, Tezuka's eyes hardened as he took in the compromising position Tenkawa was in, with his arms caged around Fuji and Fuji with his dishevelled appearance. "As for you…" he growled menacingly before advancing towards the bed to pull a shocked Tenkawa Kai off Fuji and proceed to… **Bish Bang Boom **[A/N: I'll leave that to you imagination]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dropping a bloodied Tenkawa onto the carpet, Tezuka turned to Fuji who was still looking slightly shell-shocked at the turn of events. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you in any way?" Tezuka asked, underlying his question with a cold threat of more pain for Tenkawa if Fuji gave the slightest indication. Shaking his head, Fuji tried valiantly to stop the tears from falling but wasn't very successful. Having almost given up hope, Tezuka's appearance had indeed been a great relief to him and he simply couldn't stop the tears from falling. Tenderly, Tezuka reached out and used his thumb to gently wipe Fuji's tears away. Taking Fuji into his arms, Tezuka could only try his best to offer comfort.

"Um, not to interrupt anything but what are we going to do about this?" Momoshiro asked, pointing at Tenkawa who was still lying in an insensible heap on the carpet. Before Tezuka could order sudden death or painful torture, Tenkawa spoke painfully, "Why didn't you two idiots help me? You're supposed to be working for me!" 

"Correction, we work for him," Ryoma said blandly, pointing at Fuji who was still wrapped up in Tezuka's arms. "What! How can that be? You've been at the Tenkawa family for so long, why betray me? Was he paying you more? You bastards!" Tenkawa said incredulously. "Actually the guy has a point, it's not as if they pay us more, come to think of it, do they even pay us? Hey we're such suckers… Aren't the undercover spies always the ones who get paid the most?" ranted Momoshiro as it suddenly dawned upon him.

"Momo," Tezuka said sternly.

Momoshiro immediately changed his mind, "And what a wonderful boss he is!" Causing Ryoma to roll his eyes at his partner's blatant stupidity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Back home

"Hello Inui-senpai and Kaidoh-kun, nice to meet you. Sorry about the whole knocking you out and leaving you in the storage room thing…" Momoshiro said sheepishly. "Ouch… I said I was sorry… I swear… Ahhh… Ryoma, help… No fair, Ryoma had a part in it too… Ow…" Momoshiro shouted as he had to dodge the flying objects Inui and Kaidoh pelt him with.

"Baka…" Ryoma muttered to himself as he went back to his video game. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Upstairs

"I've brought you some medicine for your headache," Tezuka said as he entered Fuji's room carrying some pills and a glass of water. His heart thumped when Fuji turned his baby blues towards him and smiled sweetly. It seemed as if he was beginning to return back to normal, except for the shadows that only Tezuka could see still lingering in Fuji's eyes.

The whole trip back from Tenkawa's estate in the middle of godforsaken nowhere, Fuji had tentatively clung to Tezuka, unwilling to let go, subconsciously seeking the safety only Tezuka could provide. It still brought fear back to Tezuka to think about how close he'd come to being too late to save Fuji. It had taken him a while to figure out what Tenkawa really wanted and even longer to locate the idiot pair and get them to bring him to where Tenkawa had stashed Fuji. All the way, his heart had been pounding so hard he'd almost had a heart attack, envisioning the worse possible scenario. The relief that he'd felt when he saw he was in time to save Fuji had made him realise just how precious Fuji was to him, how he couldn't afford to let anything happen to his smiling angel. Coming to terms with the feelings he'd spent his life running from had been surprisingly liberating. Now all he had to do was make sure he got his point across, which shouldn't be too hard to accomplish.

"Thank you Tezuka," Fuji said, reaching out for the pills and water. Even though Tezuka had rescued him and he was finally save from Tenkawa the pervert, Fuji couldn't help lamenting the loss of the intimacy between himself and Tezuka that had existed after Tezuka had rescued him. Thinking wistfully that now things would probably just go back to normal, Fuji didn't notice Tezuka placing the pills in his own mouth and pouring water into his own mouth.

When he realised that Tezuka wasn't handing over the pills and water, he looked up and opened his mouth to ask again. Taking advantage of Fuji's opened mouth, Tezuka closed his own over it and used his tongue to transfer the pills and water into Fuji's mouth. In his shock, Fuji reflexively swallowed his medicine together with the water though all he could taste and feel was Tezuka.

The world started spinning all over again…

End of Story

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! Finally finished this story! Feeling a great sense of achievement right now! What do you guys think about this ending? Ha ha, feels as if I'm paving the way for a sequel… Anyway this is it… for now… Ah no, must have the willpower to end this story… Ok this is the end of Spy Games, hope you liked it! [Tears profusely] See you again… I hope…


End file.
